CardCaptor Sakura: Heir To the Clow's Cards
by Adipvpster
Summary: This is the Second Generation of Cardcaptor Sakura. Yukito finds a mysterious boy in the woods who looks like Syaoran, but it is later found that he is the son of Sakura and Syaoran! Will Syaoran ever find out what happened to his parents in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**CardCaptor Sakura : Heir to the Clow's Cards**

**By Adipvpster**

**Chapter 1: Son of Sakura and Syaoran!**

It was a dark night. The moon was glowing with all its strength but still, it's like it was overwhelmed by darkness. Below this unpleasant scene was a castle. A huge one on the peak of hill. It stood elegantly yet looking at it wasn't pleasant for some reason. Maybe because it carried the scent of fear and death or more precisely smell of blood! It had a dark Aura around it which was horror to ones heart. Looking at the castle, it would feel like ones worst nightmares were trapped in there! Hatred and Murder, except those two, nothing was abundant in there.

Among these things, one could hear a cold laughter. It was one of an accomplished voice. The dark voice (or laughter) was from a male individual. He was looking at the 10 year old boy who was held prisoner in the capsule.

There were two people standing next to each other. A male and female. The male was wearing a dress similar to 'Clow Reed' with a dark laughter whereas the female was cloaked in darkness.

The dark voice of male slowly spoke, "So, this is the boy destined to be the strongest in the world!"

This was answered by a female voice who was silent till the moment, "That's right, The boy who is born with the power so strong that it takes hundreds of years to master the same amount by any normal being! One of the pure bred, both magically and spiritually. His parents were so pure that this boy has the capacity to harbor immeasurable power within his body. The second heir to the Clow's Card!"

"Second heir" asked the male voice, "Isn't he needed to be judged by Yue for that?"

"No, he is an exception" answered female voice

"Exception…what do you mean by that?" asked male voice

"Look at this", Sakura's staff appeared in the darkness, held by none! It was floating. It had the appearance when Sakura transformed Light and Dark

"What is that?" asked the male

"This is the sealing staff" answered the female

"Sealing Staff…? It seems it has changed from the time of Clow"

"That's right, because this doesn't belong to Clow anymore"

"What's that?" asked the male voice a bit of fascinated

"Yeah!" answered female, "All this time while you were gone, a lot of things happened. After all, it's been over 1000 years since our battle with Clow"

"I know that, now tell me whom does this sealing staff belong to?"

"It belongs to Sakura" answered the female

"Sakura…who is she?" asked the male

"She is one of the reason you are alive"

"So, she was a sacrifice then?"

"I guess you could say that" answered female "She was the one chosen by Clow to look after the cards after he was gone. She was the second Masters of the Clow's card"

"You said that the second heir was this kid" asked Male

"Yeah, he is the second heir and Third Master to the cards. It's his destiny to claim the cards and make him his own."

"You are making no sense" said the male voice in an angry raising the voice

"Calm down" said female "You have just returned, there is no need to rush now"

"Rush! I have waited so long and now you tell me that I am rushing? How do you understand what I am going through?" raised the male "I wanted to revenge Clow Reed for what he did to me. But now, I can't even…"

"It's necessary that he survives" answered female voice.

The male just clenched his teeth. The female continued, "Both his parents were CardCaptors. Clow cards, when first caught accepted one among two of his parents as their master. It was only after Yue's judgment that only one was chosen. But, you can say that both of them had the capability to become masters to the Clow Cards!"

"So that's it" said Male voice

"No, there is more" continued female "His parents both of them used their magic through cards. They were card-users. So, he was accepted as the master to the Clow's card the instant he was born"

"I see, being the son of a CardCaptor and Master of the cards, it was in his blood to inherit the cards. And since his parents were pure hearted, no wonder he is so strong at this age. And that means…" paused Male Voice "He must…" he was interrupted

"Don't even think about doing it" the angered female voice was heard. "Don't even thing about killing him"

"What are you talking about?" asked the Male, "Its necessary for him to die. Don't you remember the prophecy? Our death will be from a pure bred who is both magically and spiritually strong. The one who inherits the 'Dimension Cutter'. He could be him. His existence is a threat to us and also…"

"I know that…" shouted female "I know that very well. But I want to prove it to him…I want to prove to Clow that I am the strongest in the world. I want him to see that no one in the entire dimension can challenge me. I want to prove it to him"

There was a moment of silence. The male too stopped talking. Only one image came to their mind. It was Clow Reed. It was the moment when he defeated them, he turned his back on them while they were on their knees. He smiled and said, "The one who will release you from the pain, is not me. But, he will appear in time and he will be much stronger than me. He will be the strongest in the world. He is the one who will kill you, until then wait in shadows for him, wait in shadows for your death"

"Those words, how dare he said that to us!" shouted male

"Do you understand now?" asked female "Killing this defenseless kid isn't a problem now. But if we do that, then it means that we will betray our pride and the act will seem like we did it because we were afraid of him. I don't want to think like that"

"Neither do I" answered male, "Then, what do you suggest we do? You don't intend to convert him now do you?"

"If I could, I would have" answered female, "Just like his parents, his heart can't be manipulated with words or force"

"Then…What do you intend to do with this kid?" asked the Male

"You will understand with the time" said the female voice as it fainted.

"You are same as always nee-san" said the male voice "But it may be cowardly, but I don't like to take chances" said the male voice.

**Morning in Tomoeda**

In the peaceful day of Tomoeda, there was an unusual happiness floating around the town. The birds were chirping with an unusual pleasure. The people were getting started with the new day that greeted them. The happiness in the town was the one thing that hadn't changed in the town since Sakura's days.

As usual, Yukito was out on a walk. He was walking on the outskirts of the town. It was his daily routine for almost 5 years now. He always took a walk around the town. Although he didn't quite realize why he was doing this or what his point was, he was just blindly patrolling the town every morning.

After a quick jog to the western forest, Yukito just stopped to take a breath. After catching his breath, he thought, "Today, I think I will go with sukiyaki and deep fried Tofu. A little rice would be good along with curry and…" he thought for quite some time. "O.K, that's all for today's breakfast. I better go home and prepare it as soon as possible. After that, it's time to visit Toya, I wonder he will be busy today…"

As Yukito though of these things, something in his heart felt heavy all of a sudden. It felt like his heart was about to burst as it ached.

"Eh…What's happening?" Yukito stopped at the instant, "Is there something wrong with _him_?"

Yukito stood there silently as the cold wind responded to his feeling. The response he heard from the forest and wind wasn't very comforting. It just made his heart ache more.

Suddenly, he spotted a blue bird flying above the forest. He kept staring at the bird and after some time, the bird flew into the forest. "What's…wrong with me?" Yukito thought. Suddenly, he started to move. Before he realized, he was running towards the forest. After a while, he found himself in the middle of the forest where no human was found. He could only hear birds chirping loudly.

"Birds today are surely noisy" Yukito thought. "I never seen so many birds this happy" Yukito followed the birds chirping he clearly or rather loudly heard.

"What's this?" the scene he found was not very pleasant. A 10 year old kid was laying unconscious on the ground while the birds gathered there were bringing all kinds of fruits found in the forest!

"What's a child doing here, in the middle of the forest like this?" Yukito hurried to the boy to nurse. Seeing Yukito, the birds which sat around guarding him, flew off feeling that this kid is in safe hands.

Yukito slowly approached the boy. Although he didn't see his face, the boy reminded Yukito of someone. Especially his green clothes. "It seems like I have seen these clothes somewhere before, but where…" Yukito paused. He realized that it wasn't the time to be lost in thoughts. He quickly approached the boy. This time he was shocked to see the clothes and the blood stains on it. Although the boys face was facing the ground and the back which Yukito saw had a mark of slash on his back. It wasn't the only place. He was bleeding heavily from all over his body. The blood that he had lost had already turned the grass around him to red.

"This boy, was he attacked by animals here?" Yukito then hurried to nurse him, "Are you alright… Boy answer me, are you…" paused Yukito.

As he took him, he as shocked. "Syao…ran" he stopped

"Is it you…Syaoran"

The boy on hearing this mumbled, "Otoo-sama… Okaa-sama…"

Yukito was even more shocked when he looked at the boy's face "This boy, is he son of Sakura and Syaoran…? This face, it's…it's just like Syaoran's…!"

That was right. The boy that Yukito held had exact appearance as Syaoran and even wore the traditional clothes of his father! Yukito, without a second thought took him on his shoulder and hurried back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Boy's Family**

The boy was laid on a futon. Yukito had changed his clothes from his old blood stained green to a clean white 'Yukata'. Yukito, who was sitting beside him, thought about what he heard while he was bringing the boy to his house-'while Yukito hurried to his place with the boy on his back, luckily, there was no population to slow his speed. He could hear the boy mumble- 'otoo-sama' and 'okaa-sama' all the way!

"This boy…Is he really Syaoran or his son…" even though Yukito thought so much, he couldn't figure out the answer.

"Sakura…Syaoran…" Yukito thought, "Where are you…?"

The phone rang waking Yukito from his world. Yukito advanced towards the phone and picked it up

"Hello Yuki- it's me" spoke the voice

"Toya…" Yukito was interrupted as Toya spoke

"Sorry for the trouble but could I drop by your house now? It seems like yesterday, I forgot the book which had data on 'that sword'"

"Toya…" Yukito spoke with uncertainity

Hearing Yukito's trembling voice, Toya got a bit worried, "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"I…I don't know how to say this but…please hurry here as soon as possible. It's urgent"

Having sensed difference in Yukito, Toya didn't question him. "Alright, I will be over there right now" said as he hung the phone

"Dad, I will be going to Yukito's, I will dinner at his house" shouted Toya as he rushed out.

"Take care now" Fujitaka said as he followed him onto the door.

Still wearing casual clothes, Toya took his bike and rushed out with all his might. He couldn't figure out what was happening, but it did feel like he had to be there, by Yukito's side at the moment.

**Yukito's Residence**

"Yuki-" Toya rushed in as soon as he reached his house, he threw his bike on the yard and ran towards Yukito.

As soon as he approached the door, Yukito slid it open.

"Yuki, are you alright? Did something happened to you?" asked Toya without even properly taking his breath

"Quiet now" said Yukito, "He is sleeping"

"He? Who is he?" asked Toya a bit confused

"Follow me" said Yukito as he walked inside

Toya was still a bit confused and was just staring at Yukito.

"Toya, Hurry up" called Yukito once again

Toya joined him and asked him, "Who is it Yuki?"

Yukito sighed, "I don't know how to explain this. Even I don't understand it myself, but once you see him you will get everything"

Toya still couldn't understand. He just blankly followed Yukito's lead. Finall they reached the room where the mysterious boy was sleeping. The room was quiet large and the boy was sleeping in the center of it. Through the east of the scenario, the door was open and a lot of sunlight was showering him.

"What the…" Toya was speechless. Speechless was an understatement, he was more than that. Seeing the calm sleeping face of the boy brought a great pain to his heart. Toya collapsed infront of the boy holding his heart.

"Toya…Are you alright?" asked Yukito

"Yuki, this kid is…"

"I don't know who he is. He looks exactly like Syaoran for some reason but still looks like 10 year old. The Syaoran we knew as 15 wasn't he? I don't think it's Syaoran…"

"But if he is not the brat, then who is he? Don't you know something? How did you even find him? Where did you find him? Why is he in so many bandages?" Toya rained a lot of questions on him

"Calm down now" said Yukito, "I will answer you"

Toya clinched Yukito's clothes as he tried to hold back his tears. He was overwhelmed by the scene and couldn't stop himself. It took a while but he finally calmed down

"I found in the western forest. He was unconscious and soaked in blood this morning. I was surprised as you are now. But, realized that he needed care or else it would turn out bad"

"Soaked in blood? What do you mean by that?"

"He had a lot of blood leaking from his body and had a scar which looked like he had been cut by claws"

"Claws, then lets hurry and take back him to hospital. He needs blood to survive if he has lost as much as you say and also the claws could be poisonous. We need to tend him as quickly as possible"

"Calm down Toya" said Yukito "Don't worry, he is doing just fine. Didn't you think I would do that already if it was needed?"

"What do you mean by 'needed'?" asked Toya

"He is healing all by himself"

Toya was shocked to hear it, "Healing, you mean using magic?"

Yukito nodded, "I don't know if that's the case or not, but he is incredible. His condition was near death this morning, but now he seems to be stabilized greatly"

Toya was still dumbfounded, "A mystical boy with enormous magical power, who is he?" he thought

"And one more thing Toya" said Yukito. Toya looked at him as he continued, "All the way, he was mumbling otoo-sama and okaa-sama"

Toya was even more shocked. "Then, it couldn't be Syaoran we knew right…?"

"Yeah! Doesn't that mean he could be their son?" Yukito said it in a calm voice

"What?" Toya asked a bit shocked

"Calm down now, I am not sure about that…" paused Yukito, "But I do know someone who might"

Toya didn't understand at first. Suddenly, what Yukito said sinked to him, "Yuki, you don't mind him right?" Toya asked a bit worried

"He hasn't come out in a long while, but it is our only option to confirm" said Yukito. As soon as he finished, his body started to glow.

"Wait Yuki, we can take our time" Toya thought of saying it. But for some unknown reason, those words didn't come out. *Maybe because he too wanted to know the truth as soon as possible. Maybe he couldn't have afford to wait any longer*. (*This part*, you will understand in later chapters)

Wings pierced from Yukito's back. His glasses fell down on the wooden floor and a white armor covered his normal clothes.

Toya watched him transforming in amaze. It was his second time seeing him transform though.

"It's been a while" the White Angel who stood before him spoke in a calm and mature voice

"You…You know what does this mean right? He is Syaoran right? That brat and…and Sakura is fine right? Sakura is also safe right?" Toya clinched Yue. Tears started to run down.

"Stand aside" the White Angel spoke.

Toya did as he was told. He just stepped back.

Yue held out his palm and a purple crystal appeared in his palm.

As Toya watched, the crystal by itself floated from the palm of Yue to the mysterious sleeping boy. It then positioned itself upon the forehead of the boy.

A green glow appeared at the centre of the boy's forehead and the crystal seemed to be absorbing something from it.

After a while the crystal returned to Yue and sank itself in his palm.

"What happened?" Toya asked "He is Syaoran, right? Sakura is doing well right?" He asked hesitatingly

"This boy" spoke Yue, "He has no memory of his past"

It was shock to Toya "What…What do you mean by that?"

"It looks like he has his entire memory sealed with a strong magic. I can't seem to penetrate it"

"Then…Is he that brat?" asked Toya

Yue nodded, "He is not Syaoran, that's for sure"

"Then…" Toya paused and looked at the boy

"What Yukito said was true" Yue finished "This boy, in front of you is Sakura and Syaoran's son!"

Toya didn't react. More like he didn't know how to react. It was like he wasn't ready to digest the truth. He didn't know he should be happy or sad. The fear which he had since he met Syaoran had actually become true. Sakura, his little sister was taken away by someone. He unconsciously knew that one day, Sakura would fall for Syaoran. He knew that Sakura would eventually leave his side and join Syaoran. He tried avoiding him as much as possible although he knew it was futile. But right now, he hadn't expected his 'nephew' to be turn out to be the one he didn't like.

"Are you sure?" asked Toya "It's no mistake?"

Yue replied, "His magical powers are derived from his father, but I can feel strongly that it has Sakura's magic too" paused Yue

"Is that all?" Toya asked

Yue for unknown reason glanced at Toya, "It may be painful for you, but his personality will not resemble Sakura's. He will be more like his father than his mother."

"I see" sighed Toya

Yue continued looking at the boy "For this boy to resemble that kid so much, he must have truly loved him before he was born"

"Why? Didn't Sakura loved him?" asked Toya clenching his teath

"I don't know" replied Yue, "Except for her magic I can only feel her gentleness in him"

"I see" sighed Toya "So, they were happy together. I am glad"

He stood up and took the boy in arms. "I will be taking him back to my house now. I like it or not, he is our family. I will make sure that he doesn't end up like Sakura"

Yue started to change back. A blue-yellowish-white glow covered him, "Remember, how much hard you try he is bound to follow the path of his parents. You can't do anything to change the fact…"

Yukito returned. "I will be off then Yuki, got to tell Dad we have a new family member now" Toya smiled

"Toya wait, I will come too" Yukito insisted.

But Toya rejected it, "Sorry Yuki, Dad doesn't know about Sakura. It would only cause me trouble if you came along. I need to explain this to him in a way that he can deal with this calmly"

Yukito stopped as he finally understood what Toya meant, "Well then, I will visit this evening. I am also worried you know?"

"Yeah, that would be a big help. Thanks Yuki" Toya carried to boy on his back and started to walk towards his house.

As Yukito took care of Toya's bike, he bid farewell to his friend.

"Are you worried?" Yue spoke to Yukito

"Just a bit" answered Yukito "Do you think it will be alright with him? I mean will he be alright with this development?"

"I hope he does" answered Yue, "After what happened to Sakura, he couldn't stop himself from worrying. He blamed everything on Syaoran, but I hope he will be able to accept his son"

"Ofcourse he will" answered Yukito, "He is as much as Sakura's son as he is of Syaoran's, isn't that right?"

"You are right" answered Yue, "I hope this will make up for Sakura's fate"

"You mean, he knows?" asked Yukito

"Yes, he does" answered Yue, "Even without magic, he had a strong bond with Sakura. I am sure he was the first one to feel it."

Yukito didn't speak, Yue continued "I understood completely with today's conversation that he did"

"I just hope he accepts that boy forgiving Syaoran. Although he isn't at fault, I just hope he does..." this, was the thought from both Yue and Yukito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Name for the Boy**

The boy opened his eyes. He was in a room and was laid on bed. There was no one else in the room. All he could see was the ceiling. Finding some strength, he sat on the bed. He tuned his head towards his to find an alarm clock and a 'photo'. The upper half of the photo was reflecting sunlight, so it wasn't visible who were in the photo. The boy unknowingly stretched his hand to get the photo. But, the opening of door interrupted him.

"You shouldn't move your body in that state"

When the boy turned to look where the voice came from, he saw a man holding a tray which had some food in it.

"You are still hurt. You should rest for now" the man spoke

A bit confused, the boy asked, "Who are you?"

The man didn't waver. Although he seemed to be hurt, he didn't show it in his face. "My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka" the man paused, "What is your name?"

"My name…" the boy didn't respond, "I…I don't know"

"I see…" Fujitaka sighed and sat on the empty space beside him "Do you know where your family is?"

"My…family?...I don't know" the boy replied

The answer caught Fujitaka by a bit surprise. Although he had heard from Toya that this boy doesn't have any memory of the past, it still startled him a bit.

At the same time, the boy once again stretched his hand and took the photo which was standing there. *It was a picture of two high school students together*. With the picture in his hand, he saw the couple who were in it.

"Who are they?"

"Huh…What?" Fujitaka asked

"Who are these people?" the boy asked again

"It is…" Fujitaka paused "It's a picture of my daughter and her loved one" he said holding his aching chest.

"Can I meet them?" the boy asked.

This surprised Fujitaka greatly, "Why?" he asked unknowingly

"These people…they seem very familiar somehow" he said holding it near his chest. A small tear drop was seen in the boys eyes

Although surprised, Fujitaka had a smile in his face. "They…they are not here"

"Huh?" the boy asked

"They are missing since eight years"

"Why are they missing? Did something happened to them"

"I don't know why that happened. But I am sure that they are alright wherever they are" sighed Fujitaka

"I am sorry" the boy apologized "It must be painful losing someone precious. I don't have any family, so I really don't understand how you feel"

"What… You don't have a family?" Fujitaka asked

"I don't know. Although I can't remember, I am sure I was alone from the start. I don't even remember how my parents looked like now." the boy said calmly

While Fujitaka was hearing the boy with amazement, the boy stood up, "Sorry for intruding like this, I must be a bother, I will leave as soon as I recover"

"Where do you plan to go?" Fujitaka asked

"I don't know where to go. But I don't want to be a bother"

"You have no memory of your past; do you?" Fujitaka asked

"It seems like I forgot everything. But it may be for good"

"If…if its okay with you…you can stay here with us"

"What?" the boy was amazed, "Sorry sir. I don't like to bother people with my own problems."

Fujitaka smiled. "You are just like him"

"Huh…What?" the boy asked

"The boy whom you see in the photo, he was just like you. Always trying to be independent" Fujitaka had a smile on his face. It clearly was a smile of satisfaction.

"What do you say? You can stay here if you like. No, we will like it if you stay here." Fujitaka said

The boy was a bit amazed. "Why… are you being nice to me?" he asked.

"Do we need a reason to be nice to one another?" Fujitaka asked

"But, letting a stranger who lost his memory…"

"You are not a stranger" came a voice.

"Toya…" Fujitaka turned towards the door to see Toya standing.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked

"You are not a stranger" Toya replied again. "Those people you see in the picture, they are your parents who gave birth to you" Toya said in a single voice

"What…?" the boy was shocked "What are you saying?"

"Look at your neck. The amulet you are wearing, you can see it on your father as well"

The boy turned towards his neck. There was definitely a amulet on his neck. **It's size was that of a pocket watch and was the 'Magic Circle of Li Clan'**

"That belonged to your father" Toya said averting his eyes

When the boy looked down at the picture, he saw his father wearing the same thing.

"Otoo-sama…" the boy said unknowingly

"Now do you believe?" asked Toya. "You are not a stranger. You can live with us"

"These people are… my parens?" the boy didn't change his posture

"Are you alright?" Fujitaka asked a bit worried

Toya moved and placed his hand on his father's shoulder assuring him with a smile. "You can live with us. You are a part of our family"

The boy didn't seem to be listening to Toya's words. He just kept staring at the photo. His head started to spin. The more he tried to remember, the more pain was inflicted on his head.

"Waaaaaaa…" the boy screamed. A dark image flashed in his head. Beyond that, he saw a warm smile of Sakura

"Okaa-sama…" the boy felt like his head was being torn apart. In that painful moment, he heard a warm voice which said-"Cut through the destiny". It was the last thing he heard before fainting.

"What happened to him?" asked Fujitaka.

"It seems like he remembered something. It's alright Dad" Toya said as he placed a blanket over the boy.

"Do you really think he is Sakura's son?" asked Fujitaka

"I too don't want to believe it, but it is the truth" sighed Toya

"Do you think Sakura and Syaoran are alright?"

"I don't care what happens to that brat" said Toya, "He better had protected Sakura like he should have"

"Toya" said Fujitaka "Don't say it like that. He was a good boy. I am sure Sakura was happy with him"

"Tch" said Toya. He didn't feel like arguing about it.

Fujitaka glanced at the sleeping boy. "So, what do we think we should name him?" he asked, "He said he had forgotten his name doesn't he?"

Toya continued to be silent

"What about Shaoran(Sha-o-ra-n)?"

"What?" Toya asked, "Why?"

"If it is that name, then it feels like 'he' is with us, doesn't it?"

"That's why we shouldn't use it" Toya tried to say it, but seeing his father's face, he stopped.

Toya smiled, "It's a nice name Dad" he said. "It does feel like he will be with us"


End file.
